Creature of Darkness
by Princess-xeno
Summary: They were sent to search for survivors of the Nostromo III attack and to bring them back to earth. But, Cara Sanders got more than she bargained for when she entered the ship. *This is rated M for the later chapters :3 *
1. Chapter 1

She sat silently on her bed while she watched HBO and ate her potatoe chips. She cuddled with her blanket as the AC kicked on but, her home phone rang and she reluctantly tore away from the warmth if the bed. She answered with a slightly annoyed "Hello." And she instantly regretted answering the phone. "Cara! It's Dr. Reynolds." She groaned mentally and sighed. "Hello... There is a reason for your calling, I am assuming it's important?" There was a slight pause then a small sigh was heard. "Yes, Weyland wants you to accompany us to planet LSR118 in sector 22." Cara sighed and shook her head. "Ask someone else. I already told Weyland I'm done with planetary expeditions." There was a sound in the background that sounded like coughing. "Cara, Weyland really needs you. This is a very important journey that requires you in order for it to be successful." Cara pondered on it for a moment and groaned audibly. "Fine, I'll do it for Weyland's sake." Cara didn't have to see Dr. Reynolds to know that he was grinning like a mad man. "Wonderful! I am sending a chopper to pic you up. Be ready, it will be there soon." With that, the line went dead and she set the phone down. 'Why does he have to use Weyland against me...' She thought as she grabbed suitable attire for the fly over to the lab. Cara grabbed enough undergarments for her planetary travel then became distracted by what was on the television. It was the reruns of the classic TV shows that day and her favorite, Game of Thrones, had just begun. Cara whimpered to her self as she threw her boots on, tying the laces.

"Always when I get busy." She said aloud. She switched the Television off, grabbed her luggage, and went around the house to turn off the lights. Cara was about to exit the door but then remembered she had to call someone. She rushed back inside her home and snatched up the phone before dialing the number for her home watcher. Cara professionally asked Miriam to watch over her home for a bit while she left for LSR118. Miriam gladly accepted and Cara was relieved that she could leave without worrying about her home. The familiar buzzing of a helicopter hit Cara's ears and she raced down the sidewalk to her driveway to meet the chopper. Her hair was flying in many directions as the wind whirled around her and finally, it touched down. She quickly jumped in and was immediately greeted by familiar faces. "Cara, been a while girl! How you been?!" Asked the always flirtatious, Jamal. She laughed and embraced quickly before she sat down. The chopped lifted and she replied to Jamal. "I've been alright. How are Kiara and Kaitlin?" She asked as she was embraced by the others, laughing slightly.

"They are alright. Just turned 10 and 15." She gawked then someone planted a huge kiss on her lips, the taste of mint and chocolate filled her mouth. She gasped then her kisser pulled away, laughing. "Michael!" She exclaimed, wiping her lips. The others laughed loudly and Michael winked at her. "What? It's been about 2 years and I missed ya." Cara rolled her eyes and the others jabbered on, filling her in on what had happened the past 2 years. They finally landed after an hour and she hopped off with her luggage. "Sweety, you aren't gonna need all those clothes where we're going." Michael stated, smirking. Cara stared at him and said plainly "They are undergarments so don't get any funny ideas." With that, she left him standing there and walked the direction she knew Weyland and Dr. Reynolds would be awaiting.

Cara watched as Weyland made his way towards her, a wide grin on his face. "It's been a while Cara." He said warmly. She returned a smile and embraced Weyland. "It has." There was a moment of silence then the two broke off the embrace. "Come, Let me show you what your mission is." Cara nods and follows the aging man. Cara missed Weyland, yes, but she definitely did not miss the Weyland Company. "Before Dr. Reynolds explain the mission, I want you to me the rest of your crew." Cara nodded curtly, her eyes staring at the figures who now emerged. "This is your Assistant Captain, Cara Sanders. As I mentioned before, she has had far more experience with planetary travel and because of that, you all are to give her your up most respect as well as your loyalty. It will be her job to ensure you all stay alive." They all nod in sync and study Cara, the males eyeing her full chest, causing her to fidget uncomfortably. "I'm Christopher Jenkins, call me Chris." One of the males said, a warm smile on his face.

Cara cautiously took his hand and shook it. "Pleasure." She muttered, eyeing him curiously. Chris had short, brown hair that was spiked which made him look like a teenage boy. The other three recruits; Lana Mitchell( Age: 25), Daniel Collins( Age: 33), and Jadelynn Parker (Age: 29), introduced themselves to their assistant captain before following Weyland into the control room. " You will be leaving within the hour but first, the mission will be explained to you." Weyland said, eyeing the door beside him. Cara stared at Weyland then at the door before Dr. Reynolds appeared, Grinning at everyone. "Hello, I am Dr. Reynolds but most of you already know me." He paused and grinned at Cara, causing her to get an uneasy feeling deep within the pits of her stomach. "You are going to Planet LSR118 which is in sector 22 as a search and rescue team. Three days ago, we lost all contact with '_Nostromo III_'. This was the last thing we received from them before loss of contact." Dr. Reynolds hit a button and a static screen appeared, the sound of gunshots erupting, and the sound of hissing. Cara, as well as the others, were completely confused and leaned forward to get a better look.

The moment they saw a flash of green, a pain-filled scream erupted in the air and the sound of sizzling was heard. All sound was cut off so Dr. Reynolds ended the com. "Again, the last thing we received from them." He paused once more and gazed at Cara who again, shifted uncomfortably. The team looked down, completely unsure of how to react to their mission. "No disrespect Dr. Reynolds, but this seems like a suicide mission. I'm sure you saw the bits we did and I sure as hell ain't gonna be killed by whatever killed the crew on _Nostromo III_." Daniel stated, sounding as frightened as the others felt. Dr. Reynolds sighed and said "Which is why you are being armed by our most powerful weapons." He clasped his hands together and smiled.

"You are leaving now and the journey there will take roughly twenty to thirty years." With that, he left them all with Weyland. The crew were hesitant but left to grab their weapons. "Get ready princesses! Don't be sitting on your asses!" Michael yelled, commanding his crew. Cara turned to leave for her gear but was immediately pinned to a nearby pillar. She gasped in shock and saw that it was Michael. 'Of course...' she thought to herself. "Hmm, twenty years together? Might be fun." He said to her in a low and husky tone. Cara rolled her eyes at the male and he again surprised her by pressing his knee against her lower region. She gasped and he cupped her breast before sucking on her neck. She moaned quietly and felt his hard erection against her leg despite the his thick trousers. "M-Michael..." She stuttered breathlessly. He pressed his knee against her even more so and chuckled as he felt her arousal radiate off of her. "I'll let you finish what I started." With one last squeeze of her breast, he walked off, a smug smile on his face. Cara exhaled thankfully and pushed away her feelings. She hated how easily aroused she got. Cara blamed it on the fact that she has never gone further. Grunting, she stalked off to grab the things she needed for the trip to LSR118.


	2. Chapter 2

*20 years later just cuz I want to and doing chapters for the years will just drag it on. Sides... It's my story! XD anyways...*

Cara felt her self waking from the long sleep and she saw the pod door sliding open. Stretching, she sat up and saw that some of the crew where up. She yawned and stepped out, her shirt clinging tightly to her torso. She didn't even bother putting her short on before walking out to the dinning area. The people who were up; Michael, Terra, Lana, and Chris, turned their heads and stared at the half dressed Cara. "What? Never knew I slept in a shirt and underwear?" She asked groggily. They all laughed and continued their chattering and eating. "Are you just trying to tempt me?" Michael asked, his hand sliding up her thigh and close to her lower region. She shrugged his hand away and said "Not right now Michael. I just woke up and am not in the fucking mood." She growled. He backed away, looking a bit hurt by her aggressiveness. She ate in silence and listened to the conversations everyone was indulging in. A few minutes later, Daniel, Jamal and Jadelynn appeared. "Now that everyone is here, I will brief through the rest of the mission." Everyone nodded and Cara continued eating her cereal. "We are about 7 hours from LSR118 and I have received more information about the mission.

"Those things we heard in the com, they are called Xenomorphs. We will just call them Xenos for short." He paused and let the information sink in. Cara scoffed and shook her head. 'So those things have a name.' She sneered in her own thoughts. "We have learned that the Xenos have blood that is similar to acid to anything it touches beside their own kind. From previous coms from the scientist on board, the Xenos seem to have an organism that needs a host in order to breed more of the Xenos. That is all the information that was given to me but I do understand that we are to approach Nostromo III with extreme caution." They all nod, pondering on their mission. "Damn it, I knew this mission was a suicide mission!" Daniel exclaimed uneasily. He began rambling on and Cara slammed her hands in the table, an annoyed look on her face. "Daniel Collins listen to me and listen to me good! We are on this mission to search and rescue the survivors if there are any! Now, you either man up now or I force you into a pod and set the sleep for the remainder of our time!" Everyone gawked at her for her sudden outburst. She abruptly stood and went to where the clothes were and changed. She hated how whiney Daniel was. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair into a neat bun. There was a quiet knock then Chris entered with a small smile. She ankles back weakly and sighed. "Just came to see if you are alright." He murmured, sitting beside her. Cara smiled warmly this time and sighed. "Thanks... Guess the twenty year sleep made me grumpy." Chris chuckled and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, probably." There was a small pause and he exhaled nervously. "So, how did you gain the experience?" He asked her softly. Cara smiled again and stood, pacing the small room. "Well, I was born on the ship my parents were on when they were coming back from a planet in sector 35."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
7 hours later~

"Alright, Nostromo in sight, buckle up everybody." Michael said as he flipped switches to board their small ship with the large cargo ship. Cara jumped into the seat beside Michael and Chris joined them. She smiled widely and began helping. "Systems check, we are clear for conjoinment boys." She said happily. She felt so relieved to have let her life story be told. She had finally opened up to someone and he to her and Cara felt so happy for that. She flipped a few mandatory switches and glanced at Michael who then looked at her. Understanding the silent message, she grabbed the com and began signaling Nostromo III. "Nostromo III, this is assistant captain Cara Sanders speaking. Do you read me?" There was static and Michael continued to ready the ship for conjoinment. "Nostromo III, this is assistant captain Cara Sanders speaking, do you read?" Again, there was nothing but static. She sighed and set the talkie down. "Great.." She grumbled. Michael eyed her then began speaking. "We touch down in three, two one~" the while ship rattled and then came to a complete stop. "Alright everyone, suit up!" Cara demanded, getting from her seat. Michael stared in awe at her. He had never seen her act this way and he loved it. She looked at Michael and smirked. "You may be capitán but I can still command you." She winked and walked off with Chris to get ready. Unlike the others, she wasn't a soldier. While they got in armor and such, she just got into clothing that would keep her warm enough. "Alright ladies listen up, we go in there and search for survivors. If you see something that doesn't sound human, don't be afraid to shoot!" With that, they all followed Cara and Michael. "Michael, after the cost is clear, could I possibly venture on my own and father some things?" Her voice was sweet and gentle. Cara hoped to woo him so she alone. Michael hesitated then nodded. "Yeah, but don't be gone longer than 3 hours." She nodded and immediately disassembled from the group. Chris frowned and ran up to Michael to ask what was going on. Michael dismissed him and Cara was behind Jamal and Terra. She snuck a peek at their motion sensors and saw nothing on them. "Perimeter is secure." Terra said a few moments before Jamal. After the confirmation, Cara shot off like a wild animal.

Her mind was in awe as she ventured. There was absolutely no sign of any life except for the occasional slime on the wall. Cara was curious on what made the goo and she wiped her finger on it, the substance making her fingers sticky. "Hmm..." She heard a hiss in the distance and gasped in fear. She ran silently and turned down her talkie. She definitely did not want to be caught by a Xeno, they sounded viscous. There was many hisses now and she ran even faster, hearing the sound of clanking beside her. Her fear rose and she dashed down the hall as fast as she could. The clanking became louder and she saw an opening to a vent and jumped into it, hoping she would be safe. As the clanking became closer, she went deeper into the vents and found a small vent that went down. She heard snarls and decided that she should go down the small vent if she wanted to live.

She prayed and hoped that there would be nothing at the bottom waiting for her. She gulped and slid down and within seconds, she was on solid but it was incredibly warm. Gulping, Cara sat in a corner and felt a little goo. she gawked at it and looked at the whole room which was secreted in it. She was frozen in fear at this point and wished she had stayed with the group. She had only been away for a few minutes but that didn't stop the action from happening so quickly. Cara felt like she was in a dream, a nightmare, and she wanted out. She backed away from the wall and tried to jump onto the tunnel which she slid in from but couldn't reach. Whimpering, she tried again and again until she finally gave up. She hear the alight static from her talkie and gasped. She reached for it but the moment she did, there was a hiss at the entrance of the tunnel. She shook with fear but her mind tried to teaming calm. 'Of course at the most cliched moments.' She thought to her self as she huddled in a corner, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had heard a sound coming from a nearby vent, the unforgettable sound of a fast human heart best rang and he followed him. His own scent was strong and be knew the human was close to his den. He rushed over towards it silently and hear her slight gasp. Crawling down, he hissed gently and felt her fear and anxiety. He froze and looked into the corner where she hid. He couldn't react as for he studying the human closely. It was obvious it was female because if the large mounds that were there in her chest. He felt his arousal growing and he quickly pushed the feeling away and he climbed down to her. His movements were quick and cautious as he neared the cornered female human. She was shaking uncontrollably and he had no clue what do. He hissed gently again and his tail flicked to show that he meant no harm but that only made her fear grow even more so. He huffed, confused that she didn't understand. He sat on his haunches, studying her even more so. He heard her heart rate decrease rapidly but the dear was still there. He had always been fascinated by humans but was always ordered to kill them by his queen. As he studied her, he slowly made his way closer to her.

The xenomorph was sure to be gentle as he inched his way closer so he didn't scare here. His curiosity was at an all time high and he couldn't stop himself from putting his over sized cranium against her cheek. She gasped in fear and again, her heart rate sped. He opened his mouth, gooey saliva dripping onto her and let his maw(the inner mouth)come forth to gently nip at her delicate skin. Her breathing slowed but he could still sense she was a bit weary of him. He incredibly curious of the female human and wanted to see what one was like, alive. Yes, he had come in contact before with one but that was when he had orders from the queen. But now, he could experience one on his own with out killing her. He hissed quietly and put his head to the side when she stood and stared down at him. "W~what do you w~want?" She stuttered to him. He flicked his tail and reached towards her.

He was intrigued but knew that she would killed instantly if they were caught. He listened for any indication of his siblings but found none so he continued. His claws touched her cheek gently and her heart rate slowed drastically. He thought she was gorgeous and knew that she was his mate. He knew how outrageous the thought was but seeing her made him feel so aroused, he was just lucky that she wasn't aroused to make it worse for him. He looked into his eyes and his saliva hit the ground near her feet, but instead of backing away, she hesitantly reached out for his head to touch it.


	3. Chapter 3

He was bit afraid of showing that he wanted her but he was curious on how she would react so he hesitated. He heard her heart pounding but her fear was slowly diminishing which was a good sign. He snaked his tail around her waist and pulled her to him, his claws scraping her skin as he moved his hands. He felt her shiver and went close to her neck to let his maw gently nip at the delicate skin. Her scent was amazing and the smell of her growing arousal made it even more intoxicating for him. His head went to her collar bone where he let his maws nip her bone softly. She tshuddered once more and he let go of her waist. His tail slide down to her lower region on accident, causing her to become moist. He smelt it and hissed in approval, doing it again. A small moan escaped her lips and the Xenos growing arousal became apparent as his genitals were unsheathed. She apparently hadn't noticed it yet and was letting him tease her. He was completely satisfied with this as he continued. He thought it was good that his soon to be mate was accepting him. His region was throbbing and ready to begin but he knew she wasn't so he continued his actions with her. He was growing a tad bit impatient at her slowness but accepted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cara was in complete bliss as it touched her body. She had completely forgotten it was in fact a Xenomorph that was teasing her, arousing her. She felt her self growing more and more wanting of it and pressed her self against the alien. She felt his hard chest then, felt the warmth of something against her inner thigh. Her eyes opened and she looked down, seeing the large package on the alien. Gasping in fear, she looked up at him and her adrenaline began racing through her veins. She gawked at him and her eyes roamed down once more. Not only had it been we'll concealed just a few moments earlier, it was humongous and he just showed it like it was nothing. Gulping, she continued staring at it I'm wonder. It had veins and showed that he had green blood, just like she saw in the com. She continued studying it, wondering how the female Xenomorphs could handle it. He nudged her and and made a low noise, indicating that he wanted her to continue. Strangely, seeing it made her arousal grow back and she clenched her legs together. The alien forced her legs open again and leaned forward, his manhood pressing against lower region. She moaned again quietly and he tried figuring out how to take her pants out. Giving up, he goes to rip them off but Cara stops him, her lower region aching still. "No..." She said breathlessly. "I... Can't." She Continued. The alien eyes her curiously then reluctantly backs away with a small hiss. Cara closed her eyes and tried regaining herself but couldn't. She wanted to finish what they started but she knew that the noise could bring more Xenomorphs or even alert her crew of they passed by the vent. She reopened her eyes to find him sitting on his haunches, his package still out. She groaned inwardly and stood to avoid looking at it. "P~please ... Hide it." She stuttered, blushing. He tilted and looked down then back at her. She blushed then said "I need to get back now... Can you help me?" He huffed and picked her up, Cara gasping.

Cara watched the alien as he climbed through the vents skilfully and silently. He was looking ahead, like he was concentrating. A bit of saliva dropped onto her but she ignored it, feeling the hard exoskeleton of the creature. "I'm Cara." She stated, still unsure if he could understand her. He hissed softly and held her closer as he ran. "What should I call you then...?" She asked aloud, mainly to herself. "How bout four?" He stopped moving and stared at her. Cara smiled innocently and he huffed, letting her know he was alright with item before continuing going down the vent. They stopped at a vent and sighed, looking at four. He nuzzled her gently, making a purring noise. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Here she was, expecting every xeno to be ruthless, but instead she befriended one quickly. She blushed as she thought of what had happen only a few minutes before. She heard Michael's voice faintly on her talkie and she sighed, answering. "I'm fine, I'm heading towards you, meet me by the entrance." She whispered then put her talkie away. "I have to go four." She muttered. He didn't do anything except pull her closer. She bit her lip and looked up at the slightly slobbering xeno. "I will see you some other time... Hopefully." She smiled and patted him before kicking the vent grate out and crawling into the open space. She turned around and four was still there, watching her. Gulping, she put the grate back on and left him. Cara sighed and turned her talkie up. She looked around and bit her lip, unsure of which way to go. There was a loud screech and her head shot up at the ear piercing noise. She gasped quietly and warned Michael on her talkie. "Alright, copy. I'm at the entrance now, where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four went deep within the vents after leaving soon to be mate. He screeched loudly to Ward away any of his siblings that were in the area. He crawled within the vents, his mind on Cara. He had wanted to mount her badly but she stopped him from doing so. He didn't understand why she would but he would continue to try because he didn't Want to share with anyone else, Zen or human. He reached the mini hive saw his some of his siblings. They exchanged their hellos then, one of the Queen's favorites appeared, standing ontop of some wires. He hissed and the others hissed back, all but Four. The familiar Zen jumped in front of Four, hoping to intimidate him but to no avail. He gave up then informed the others of the new humans that had arrived. The other Zen excited to have new prey and hosts but Four thought of Cara. The way she smelt, she way she looked, and how bad he wanted to take her. He felt his arousal growing slowly and some of the female Zen sensed it, looking his way. He paid them no mind then kept from the room before his arousal showed. He hissed in frustration and followed through the vents, Cara's scent. It stood out to him and he was able to find her whereabouts instantly. But in doing so, he found the human's base camp. They had many things working that never did before and her scent was strong. His tail flicked, almost hitting the side of the vent. He turned down another vent and follows her scent. He stopped above a room and looked down, finding her heat signature. He hissed in happiness and she jumped up, gun in hand which pointed at the vent. Four was confused. Surely she could tell it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

*Heh… next chapter will have a lemon in it so uh, I hope I did ok with it, I'm to experienced with writing those type of things and yeah… I'm sorry *Voice fades to grumbling* Anyways…*

Cara gripped the gun carefully, ready to shoot at whatever was in her vent. She didn't even think it was Four, she just thought it would be something that was dangerous. There was an audible hiss then the vent grate fell to the floor with a thud. Cara stared intently at the dark hole then, a head poked through. She instantly knew it was Four and lowered her weapon, a grin on her face. "You could've gotten killed." She said, crossing her arms. She was curious on how he found her but couldn't dwell on it long for the Xeno jumped onto her and held her close in a possessive manner. Gasping, her back hit the nearby bed and his tail immediately went to work on her lower region. Her heart raced and her breathing became ragged at the feeling. He hissed gently at her and nipped at her collar bone with his larger mouth. The sensation sent shivers down Cara's spine and she moaned slightly. Hearing this, Four's arousal grew and his manhood appeared and was pressed against her inner thigh.

Cara felt it and tried her hardest not to look down but couldn't help herself. It was stiff and had veins over it, one was particularly larger than the other ones and she blushed as she imagined what it would feel like with in her. She grew moist and Four used his tail to slip into the top of her pants. Cara gasped in shock and instinctively took her pants off. Four grazed his spear like tipped tail down her legs and back up her inner thighs. Cara's arousal was very noticeable and even then, she couldn't deny the fact the she was happy that Four was making her like this. It seemed wrong to think of any other touching her this way but when she looked at Four and knew it was him, she knew that despite the risks, he was definitely the one. Cara moaned once more as his tail pleased her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pressed against her, letting her know that he wanted her and he wanted her right then. He felt as if he was about to explode if he didn't take her then. The scent of her arousal was so enticing and wonderful that it made him feel even more aroused. He used his tail and ripped her panties off, pushing it out of his way. He heard her heart pound with out mercy and he was able to smell her juices even more so with out the blockade. He leaned forward and nipped at her stomach with his maw then flipped her over quickly. As she was on her hands and knees, He felt himself lose control. He grabbed her waist and wrapped his tail around her hips before thrusting into her, not entirely all the way in. He heard her whimper slightly and he slowly entered her completely. She gasped in pain as his large manhood was engulfed with her. Four hissed and tightened his grip on her before thrusting. He felt her walls massage him and he huffed in his own little way.

He thrusted even faster, attempting to put himself fully with in her. The feeling of her around him was so intoxicating that he could barely stand it. She very tight and he knew that she had never done this before. He hissed in approval and went even harder, causing her to gasp and whimper in pain once more. He made a purring noise and went even harder to show his satisfaction. He loved how her walls were reacting to him. With the female Zen, they would simply adjust to the size and allow the male but with her... He couldn't think anymore and he felt himself about to explode. Her moans became louder and her walls became tighter around him, causing him to want to even faster. As she neared her climax, her xeno mate did as well. He snarled loudly then let out a loud screech as his seed poured within her. Her juices where leaking down her thigh along with his seed as it overflowed from the large quantity. He stayed there momentarily, keeping him self with in her. Her heart was pounding and both of their breathing where heavy. He nuzzled her arm and she collapsed onto her side. He withdrew him self and crawled beside her, nudging her.

Cara smiled at Four tiredly and gingerly touched his large head. Her lower region ached in pain but she ignored it as she stared at her xeno. She grinned at the thought. He was her xeno and she was his human, nothing would change that. She went down to his hard chest and noticed that he was still erect. Blushing she looked back at the slobbering Four. "You... You really have a lot of stamina don't ya?" She asked breathlessly. He nudged her then there was a loud bang on her door. Cara shot up and saw a shadowy figure on the outside. "Cara we're coming in!" Jamal's voice rang through. Cara gasped and pointed towards the vent. Four looked up then at Cara before disappearing with grate, covering the vent hole. The door hissed as it slid open quickly and Cara covered herself with the blanket. Michael, Jamal, and Terra rushed in with their guns, searching her room. "Clear." Jamal said. Terra looked up from the infrared reader and sighed. "Nothing." Michael nodded and stared at Cara's form which was hidden under the blanket.

He felt himself get an erection and he cleared his throat. "You two, out." He demanded. Jamal and Terra eyed Cara curiously before disappearing and shutting the door. Cara wrapped the blanket around her even more so as she stood, her bare shoulders exposed. "We.. we erm, heard something so uh..." Michael stammered, struggling to not look at her hidden body. Cara stared at Michael then nodded. "Ok... well, obviously nothing is wrong so please..." She motioned her head towards the door. Michael hesitated for a moment then headed for the door. He hit a button and it slid open. He looked back her, curiosity in his eyes. "What did happen?" Cara looked away, blushing madly at the thought. "Go." She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four stayed above the vent, watching as the other humans entered the room, searching for him. When they left and only the pale male was left, he was able to sense his arousal and he struggled to keep himself from jumping down there and attacking him for even lusting after **HIS **mate. After the male left, Four heard the calling of one of his siblings. With a silent hiss, he ran off quietly to meet with the other Zen. He found one of the females and stood nearby her, asking who had called them. She flicked her tail towards his eldest brother and he stood there, frozen. His brother leapt from ceiling and landed in front of Four, hissing at him menacingly. Four hissed back, his tail flicking side to side. He knew why his brother was doing this; he could smell the human on him and knew that he mated her. He swiped at Four who skillfully dodged. They spat profanities at each other then, Four pounced onto his brother and impaled him with his tail. His brother hissed in pain and did like-wise to Four. Four screeched loudly then jumped off, growling in a Zen-like way at his brother. His brother stopped, staring at Four before lowering his head slightly in submission.

Four was used to winning but not from his elder brother. He was confused but accepted it. Maybe his own brother had realized that Four really did love the human. Four shoved his thought away and stood tall. With a swipe of his tail, he turned and then a female appeared carrying an unconscious human. The Zen hissed happily and Four stared at him. He had brown hair and was slumped over as the female carried him. She placed him on the wall began trapping him with her saliva the excess of the wall. There was an egg in front of the soon-to-be host and Four was intrigued.

*Ack! Sorry if it sucked at the end, lost ideas for the rest of the chapter :/ *


	5. Chapter 5

Cara stared at her bed as she waited for her food to heat up. She didn't understand why Four had chosen her instead of one from his own species. She bit her lip in deep thought then sighed, rubbing her neck. She wanted her xeno back but with everyone there and all of the other xeno, it would be hard. She groaned and sat down carefully so she wouldn't hurt her self even more than she already was. Cara's mind drifted back to their earlier events and her heart began racing at the thought. She was amazed on how it was able to fit within her so easily. She groaned loudly, grabbed a gun, slipped on her shoes, then exited her room. Chris looked up at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" He asked her while standing. "A walk." She muttered to herself. Chris stared at her doubtfully before saying "There has been sighting of xeno's around the area...be careful." She nodded curtly before exiting. She quickly shut the door and and ran down the corridor as silently as she could. There were many hisses and she pulled out the infrared cam. She saw many dots blinking but none were moving in her direction. Putting it away, she ran to the vent she first crawled into and looked around. Cara knew this was dangerous but she wanted her xeno again and was willing to do anything to do so. As she crawled through the ventilation, her heart pounded in fear and anxiety, her adrenaline rushing, and her body shook with excitement. Cara came to a splitting and paused, trying to remember which way Four's den was. She bit her lip before turning and crawling down the one to her right. It became warm and humid as she crawled and she knew that she was close to somewhere. She saw a ventilation going down and she slid down it, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She looked around and was surrounded by the same things that were in Four's den. Cara stood and gulped, unsure if it was the right one. It could very well be another Xeno's den and she could easily be killed. She searched for familiar features then looked above her, a large rotating fan circulated slowly. She exhaled, knowing that she was in the right place. There was a loud scream then pounding on the metal on the surrounding vents. She went to a corner and hid as best she could. The humidity of the room made her sweat slightly but she stared at the entry. She took out the reader and stared at the moving red dot. She gripped her gun tightly and a shriek was heard nearby. 50 meters... 25 meters... 10 meters... 5 meters... Her head snapped up and stared long and hard at the entrance for the head of a xeno to appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four smelt her and his head snapped up. Apparently his fellow zen had not smelt her so he dashed away from them and towards his den. Just the mere thought of her gave him energy. He didn't understand why she would risk her self to go to his den but he didn't mind the fact that she wanted to see him. He screeched loudly, hoping she would understand him. When he finally reached the entrance of his den, he paused and smelt fear and anxiety radiating from her. He purred softly and entered his den slowly. He stared at his mate and his tail flicked. She lowered her weapon and pounced onto him. Taken back from her actions, he froze in place then nuzzled her neck, purring. The feeling of her on top of him made him become aroused and his manhood unsheathed itself once more. He growled and used his tail to rub near her crotch. She bit her lip then grinned at him. Four stared at her and tilted his head in confusion. "Lay back." She murmured. Four looked at her then flicked his tail towards the tubes that were on his back. She frowned then studied the tubes. "Fine... Lay on your side then." He laid back as best as possible and she leaned forward, hesitating for a moment. Four was curious in what his mate would do but, she interrupted his thoughts by licking the shaft if his manhood. He hissed and let her do what she was doing. Her hand went around the throbbing shaft and she went to the top of it, engulfing her mouth around it. He snarled at the new feeling and began gently thrusting against the wetness of her mouth. He didn't know what she was doing to him but he loved it. His clawed hands snaked to her chest, wanting to know how her mounds felt. His hips bucked against her mouth unintentionally and he did the xeno equivalent of moaning. He gently massaged her mounds and marveled at their softness. A little bit of his liquids poured into her mouth. She went to pull away but Four kept her head there. Not wanting to choke, she swallowed it and continued. Four was in complete bliss but despite this, he wanted to please his mate in a similar manner. He pushed her away slightly and pinned her down. Cara gasped and he struggled to get rid of the bothersome cloth. Cara giggled and wiggled from her pants and underwear.

Four hissed then flipped her over. He rammed himself within her, receiving a loud scream as a response. He nuzzled her neck as he pounded roughly into her, her walls clenching around him. His maw bit her shoulder and left his mating mark upon her. His clawed hands gripped her breasts and his fingers pinched the hard nipples, careful to not cut her with his claws. He felt him self nearing and thrusted even faster, feeling her region becoming even more moist and tight. He screeched loudly and pounded even harder. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be able to release her but he wanted to make the most of it. He gave her the xeno equivalent to kiss and then he gave one final thrust before his seed poured within her. She squealed as she reached her own climax, her juices going all over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cara laid her head against Four's hard chest, cuddling close to him. She wanted the moment to last forever. She looked up at him and he wrapped his tail around her to pull her lower half closer. She smiled warmly at him and gingerly touched the side if his large head. "I wish you could stay with me. I could care less what the ot~" She was interrupted by many screeches. Jumping up, Cara got dressed quickly and she snatched up her gun. "Come on Four." She whispered. He quickly grabbed her into his arms and shot out of his den. Cara's mind was racing and she was scared. The screeching were getting closer and closer the more they got closer to the exit of the vents. Cara took her infrared reader out and there were about 5 to 10 red dots that were rushing towards them. "Four.." She whimpered. He kicked due grate out and slid his way through. When they were in the open corridor, Cara clung to him even more so. He hissed loudly then, they were attacked from above. Cara fell from Four's arms and was pinned down from the foreign xeno. She whimpered and it hissed menacingly in her face, it's drool dripping onto her shirt. Cara reached for her gun but the xeno saw this and pushed it away with it's tail. Cara whined loudly. She knew how cliche that was and she would joke about it later but that exact moment wasn't the time to worry about cliches. Another xeno came to her and dragged his sharp claws from her cheek and down to her stomach, ripping her shirt in the process. She whined once more and struggled to remove heavy xeno from her. They both hissed at her attempts to escape and she was again scratched but deeper this time. She yelled then, an excruciating pain shot through her body. The xeno above her impaled her thigh, it's tail going all the way through. She screamed bloody murder and the other xeno impaled her hand, causing her to scream once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four's head shot up at the horrible sound and his kin took advantage of this. He was tackled but Four easily threw her off of him. He lunged at the males who were tormenting his mate, jabbing them with his tail. He stood protectively over Cara, screeching and hissing at the other Zen. They spat named towards him like abomination or a disgrace. Four gladly accepted the names and hissed at them once more. They dashed off and Four stated in his position a moment longer before putting his attention to Cara. Tears flowed from her eyes and blood gushed from her wounds. Four didn't know what to do except let his saliva drop on to the wounds and slow the bleeding. A few humans arrived and immediately opened fire at Four. He hissed loudly, ready to attack and a bullet scraped his arm. He screeched at this but Cara stopped him from attacking. The humans noticed this and a male ran forward to Cara. He paid no mind to the xeno who there and picked Cara up bridal style. She yelped in pain and Four stood on his hind legs to show that she was his mate and would protect her at all costs. The crew aimed but Cara whispered something that stopped them.

Cara felt much pain but she wanted to look strong for Four. She didn't want him doing anything to get himself killed so she just smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong. They reached the doors and the soldiers took Cara cautiously before disappearing to the medical. Four went to go in but Chris stopped him. Cara groaned and Terra tried her best to cover the wound. "What happened out there Cara?" She demanded as they lied her in the bed. "We ..we were attacked." She said through gritted teeth. Terra nodded and put pressure on the wound. "Hold still." She muttered before grabbing a small machine and rest her hand below it. A red laser appeared and burned Cara's wound closed. Cara screamed in pain as the laser burned her. Her eyes overflowed with tears and she gripped her shirt tightly, screaming. Terra struggled to hold her down but two figures ran in to the room, Michael and Four. Four slipped on the ground but quickly got up to reach her side. Michael had just seen the creature outside but trusted Chris's opinion on it. "Cara, what happened?" He demanded, gripping her good hand. "We were attacked... One of them impaled my hand with it's tail and scratches me." She said softly. Four sat in his haunches and nudged her arm. Cara looked up at him and smiled. She noticed a few scratches on his head but none were deep enough to bleed. "Thank you Four." she murmured before the sting if her scratches being cleaned hit her. "Damn!" She exclaimed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four flinched as she yelled and looked down. He didn't understand what they were doing to his mate but it was obviously hurting her. He stared at what was the injured hand noticed that the wound was gone and was replaced by a large scar. He looked up and started at the one known as Michael. He hated the male already and he barely knew him. "Alright, you are good. I suggest you stay in a few days though. You have just gone through something fairly traumatizing." Terra stated as she worked on Cara's leg wound. He nudged Cara's arm and she smiled weakly. He used his maw to nip at her cheek and she hissed in pain as the laser went to work on her thigh. "I~I'll be fine Four... Go rest." She said through gritted teeth. Hesitatingly, He left and followed the one known as Chris. "I don't know if you can understand me but, thank you for protecting her. She would have been killed if it weren't for you." Four stood tall at the praise. He studied him closely and hissed his thanks. "Here is Cara's room, she'll be here in a bit." Chris opened the door and Four gladly rushed in and climbed onto the bed. It smelt like her and that soothed him. Chris smiled slightly then Shut the door. Four lied on the bed and huffed. He noticed that a few of the men were attracted to his mate and he didn't like that. He even knew that Chris was attracted to her in some way. He snarled but rested his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Cara limped her way to her room, Michael accompanying her. "So, what's the deal with you and the alien?" He asked, letting her lean on him for support. Cara looked away and said "Just leave him be... He's saved me multiple times." With that, she saw her room door and stopped. "I can walk my self in." She murmured. Michael sighed and took her hand. "I'll be alright Michael." She said lightly. Michael nodded and hesitantly left her. Cara smiled to her self. She never knew that Michael could be caring instead of a pervert. She shook her head and entered her room, jumping when seeing the xeno in her bed. "Four?" She asked curiously. His head popped up and she rolled her eyes and closed the door. Four pounced on her and pinned her to the cold ground. Cara gasped loudly and she looked down, noticing his package which now hung freely above her. She bit her lip, receiving his message then looked at the door. She wanted to but she was scared that someone may walk in. She blushed then she kissed the side of Four's head. Her heart beat and she fidgeted with anticipation. She knew what was to come her way but as always, the question was how?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hissed and decided that he should explore his mate. He ran his fingers down her stomach and to the top of her jeans. Her growing arousal was apparent but he wanted her to wait. He yanked her pants down and watched as her soft and delicate skin was exposed. He made a low growling noise and pulled them off completely, her shoes going with them. He traced his claws down to her inner thigh and felt Cara shudder at the touch. He noticed the moistness on her underwear and he fought the urge to mount her at that moment. He lifted her shirt slowly and ripped her bra in half, exposing the soft mounds on her chest. Yes, the female Zen had similar features but they weren't as pronounced as hers or any human's for that matter. he kneaded them gently and went forward, using his larger jaw to nibble the hard and erect nipples that protruded. He heard a soft whimper coming from her and he continued kneading the other breast, causing her to move under his touch. He trailed bid head down, his saliva leaving a trail of his path. He reached her lower region and gently pulled down her 'blockade'. He smelt her juices and he shuddered in delight. As always, the smells were intoxicating to him and he moved his head down, his maw popping in and out against the area he knew her reaction would be pleasing. She moaned and he did it faster, her legs going on top of his shoulders. He hissed at this and continued. He felt her tense up and he decided to use his fingers, careful to not cut her. Her arousal sky rocketed and her moaning became louder.

Cara clenched her fists together at the surge of pleasure that Four was giving her. She moaned loudly again and then Four stopped. She whined her distaste but then an idea ran through her mind. She sat up and Four looked at her, tilting his head in curiosity. Standing, she helped him up and pushed him on to due bed gently. He hissed and she crawled onto the bed, her fingers trailing up to his manhood. Her other hand went close to his tail and he tensed. Cara had no idea what she was doing but was letting her instinct control her. His inner maw hangs out lazily at her touch and he hisses gently. Cara finds his bottom and her finger traces around him, causing him to shudder. She grinned kissed his manhood. Four bucked at this but she made him stop. She licked it's shaft and moved up, her breasts resting on it. She noticed his bucking slightly at this and she let him, his package between her mounds. He grunted and she pleasured her self while he moved between her. She moaned again and she noticed Four watching as she touched her self. She

smirked and revealed herself to show him. She could feel the curiosity radiate from him and she continued, closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four was curious on what his mate was doing to herself but it was obviously pleasing her. He hissed and leaned forward, his drool dripping onto her finger. He grabbed her hand and brought it close to his face, the smell of her juices strong. He shuddered for what felt like the hundredth time and let his maw 'lick' the juices from her fingers. He then pressed his manhood against her lower region, feeling her throbbing. He nipped at her stomach and she kissed him. He looked at her and tried to replicate what she was doing to kiss him. The tip if his pushing against her entrance but leaving before he could actual enter. He did this multiple times until she began pleading. "Stop teasing Four." She whined but he continued his actions. He loved the reaction he got from this and then thrusted in all the way. She gasped and he went in and out, grunting and attempting to kiss her. She gripped his arms tightly and bit her lip, resting her head. Four pounded against her, her walls massaging him as the tries adjusting to his size. He hissed at this and went even faster, knowing they wouldn't adjust. She whimpered but his lust compelled him to continue. Tears streamed from her eyes as be pounded hard into her. Four was in paradise. Not only was she incredibly tight against him, the foreplay before hand had him in a roll. He grunted even louder and within seconds, they both threw their head back and screamed in pleasure(Well, screeching in his circumstance.)


	8. Chapter 8

Cara's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of movement by her feet. She shot up and looked around in the dark room. She noticed a black figure and sighed, seeing it was Four. She sat up, a cool breeze hitting her bare torso. Shivering, she grabbed a night shirt and stood, stretching. She reached for the lamp and when the dim light shined, she saw Four sleeping. She smiled warmly at the sight. It was her first time seeing him sleep and she thought he looked adorable sleeping. She stretched a sharp pain shot through her back. She grunted and slid on pants and her socks. Exiting the room, she walked down the halls, hugging her self. It was kind of cold and silent. Passing by a few guards here and there, she thought everyone was sleeping. "Have you guys seen Brian?" a female asked over a talkie. 'Must be one of the pilots' she thought to her self. "No, haven't seen him in a while." There was a pause but Cara had already rounded a corner. To her surprise, Lana was sitting at the table, her face in bet hands. She hasn't really spoken to Lana but she seemed like a nice woman. "You alright?" Cara asked, causing Lana to jump.

"Jesus." She breathed out, frightened of the sudden speech. "Yeah, I can't sleep." She muttered. Cara nodded and sat beside. "I'll stay out here with you for a big then." Lana smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, everyone but the ones standing guard are asleep." Cara smiled and nodded. "So I've noticed." She stated with a small laugh. Lana giggled quietly. "We should see if there is hot water, it might help us relax." Lana said, standing as she stretched. Cara bit her lip but nodded. "Alright, I have to get a towel." She replied as she stood as well. "Ok, meet me here." Cara nodded and left for her room. Her feet hit the metal ground softly as she walked and again passed the guards. She entered her room and snatched up a towel, looking over to the sleeping xeno. She smiled gently and shut the door to meet with Lana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four shifted and woke up, stretching himself across the bed. He didn't feel the normal warmth and jumped up in worry. He struggled with the door so he decided to climb through the ventilation. He didn't mind that but he was just worried about Cara. He looked around, seeing the heat signatures of the guards that stood at their posts. He hissed softly and ran even faster through the vents, hoping to find his mate soon. He saw two skinny figures walking and the smell of his mate and another women hit him. He shivered and decided to wait before he announced himself. He followed them while he was still in the vents, listening in on their conversation. "So...how big is he exactly?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Four cocked his head at this strange question but continued crawling. "Well... I-I... he is huge..." Cara muttered. Four restrained his tail from hitting the side of the metal and they turned a corner and he followed. "Like how big?" There was a moments pause.

"I'm just curious Cara. I mean, he is a xeno and they are incredibly tall and obviously their features are different so I just wanna know." The other female stated with a laugh. Four came to an opening and was able to see inside of the area. He could hear water and knew where they were. "I know, it's just..." Her voice trailed off and Four saw the two women walk up to where the water source was. But he noticed something different. They had no clothing on and he felt his arousal growing. He stopped a hiss and watched the women. The other female had the same size chest as his mate and her figure was roughly the same if not skinnier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ara turned up the water heat and grinned in satisfaction as the water began scolding her skin. "Michael is planning on sending people down." Lana stated, speaking of the planet that _Nostromo III_hovered over. Cara eyed her and sighed. "Michael is crazy. He is gonna get us all killed down there. The xeno's on this ship must have some source of orders and I'm sure this isn't even a quarter of their race." Cara stated simply as she wet her hair. She got the feeling of being watched but brushed it off, she was probably being paranoid. "True but you never know, there could be nothing down there." Lana again stated. Cara stopped wetting her self and looked at Lana. "But what if?" She asked. Lana looked down and sighed. Cara grabbed the nearby shampoo and lathered it into her hair and washing the suds out of her long hair. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and she was pounced on. She gasped and almost screamed when a clawed hand touched her cheek gently. Her heart pounded roughly within her but she slowly began relaxing when she realized who it was. "Damn it Four!" She spat. He hissed and nudged her chin with his overly large cranium. Lana gawked at the two, still in shock. "Lana, this is Four... Four, this is Lana." She stated breathlessly. Lana didn't know whether she should cover her self or not. Cara stood and stared at Four. "You can't scare me like that." She whispered to her alien. He nudged her again and she felt him on her lower stomach. "Really?" She asked, a small giggle escaping her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four traced his claws down her back then looked over at the other naked female. She stared at his lower region in shock and he could hear her heart pound in her chest. He backed away from Cara and slowly walked over to Lana, studying her up close. The female looked up at him then back down. He looked over at Cara who shrugged. He hissed, his saliva dripping. "C-Cara..." she stuttered. Four looked at the two females as Cara brought Lana close. He felt himself grow even more aroused as they held each other and he begin forming new thoughts, thoughts that were foreign to him. He nudged them closer and hissed. He flicked his long tail to Cara then to Lana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cara stared at Four, she was incredibly curious on what he was doing but the moment he pushed the two together, she slowly began understanding. "It seems male xeno's can have the same thoughts as male humans..." Cara muttered softly to Lana. Lana gawked at Cara in shock. "Wait, he wants us to..?" Cara nodded and looked down at his erection in longing. "Four, no." She demanded. He hissed and stopped her as she tried leaving. Cara groaned and looked to the other female. "It seems he wants us to do at least something before letting us go..." She whispered, blushing. Lana stared at Cara then gulped. "A-alright..." Cara's head snapped up at this then she looked at Four. "You owe me." She grumbled to the xeno who only hissed in response. "Just... let's just act natural alright?" Lana nodded at this and gulped. None of them had ever had to do something like this so they both were incredibly nervous.


	9. Chapter 9

Cara gulped nervously and looked at her Xeno lover. She faced Lana kissed her gently. Lana didn't respond for a few a moments but finally kissed back. The warm water ran down their curvy bodies and their hands roamed one another curiously. Lana cupped Cara's breast and squeezed it gently. Cara nibbled on Lana's lip and pressed her against the cool wall. She knew Four was still watching and she was determined to make him jealous. She trailed her fingers down Lana's stomach and begin stimulating Lana's lower region. Lana gasped and moaned quietly, gripping Cara's arms.

Cara slipped her fingers into Lana the moaning contiued. Lana decided to do the same slipped her fingers into Cara as well. Cara moaned softly and felt her hips rocking against Lana's fingers. The two kissed hard. Lana smirked and moved away from Cara. Cara watched as she moved She dragged Cara to a nearby bench and made her sit. Cara finally understood what was happening and looked at her eagerly. Lana then dived into the action. She moved her tongue quickly against Cara's clit while inserting her fingers. Cara gripped the edge of the bench and threw her head back. Her eyes closed and she whimpered in pleasure.

Surely Four was horny now. Cara glanced at her lover and saw him exploring himself. She smirked and grabbed Lana's wrist, making them switch places. Cara began the same actions Lana did and quite frankly, she was enjoying herself. She honestly didn't care if one of the guys woke up and saw this, she didn't care if Four wanted to join in. She wanted to pleasured, she wanted Four to be jealous. After all, this whole thing was his idea. Lana whimpered and Cara moved her fingers faster and faster. She heard a small hiss coming from Four and other arrangement of noises. She grinned at this, knowing it was making him horny. She then began plunging her tongue into Lana which caused her so squeal silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four watches as the two human females pleasure themselves. He smelt their pheromones and they were raging, calling out to him. He hissed softly and saw Cara look at him, a devilish look in her eyes. He saw his package was out and waiting. He wanted pleasure and he wanted it now. He poked at his erection gently and wrapped his clawed hand around it. He moved his hand up and down slowly, noticing the pleasureable feeling he got. He snarled and went faster as he watched the girls. His attention went to Cara and his mind only focused on her. He looked down her body, noting every curve and crevas. He saw her breasts moving, swaying. He grunted loudly and continued watching her. His gaze moved towards her buttocks and remebered the feeling of it when he pouded in to her.

He moved to the side and so her slit protruding from the back and he knew, with out a doubt that she wanted him within her. He screeched and walked over to her, his tail swaying. He nudged the lips of her slit and he got the reaction he wanted. He looked up at the other female and saw she was preoccupied with Cara's actions. Deciding to be bold, he curled his finger and slipped it within her hole. Cara whimperd and Four snarled, moving his finger in and out of her. The moaning increased which then increased his motivation. He removed his let his maw ease out. It rubbed against the lips then her clit,causing her to squirm. Her juices slid onto his maw and he tasted her. It tasted salty but he didn't mind. He knelt lower and his maw slid inside of her. Cara gasped and froze. He heard her heart pound heavily as his maw moved faster. Her juices were flowing everywhere, his face, his maw, the ground.

He heard her juices and went even faster. Her walls tightened against his maw,trying to adjust to its unusual shape. He suddenly stopprd and heard her whimper. He noticed Cara returning to the other female and so he became tall, staying on his knees. He thrusted forward but didn't penetrate, instead he rubbed his manhood against her slit. Cara sighed in bliss and Four took this as cue. He rammed his large shaft into her hole and she squealed in pleasure. He snarled and thrusted even harder, her hole enveloping almost all of him. He knew his seed would be entering her soon and he wanted this to be worth her while. He pounded hard and faster into his mate and gripped her breasts, helping him pull her towards his thrusting. He felt her walls tightening and loosening and felt like heavan. He knew then and there this human... This human would be always keep him pleasured.

Yes she was alreay his mate and yes he loved her but his Queen could never pleasure him like this. He grunted again and let gripped her even harder, his claws poking at her skin. He felt the pressure explode within his lover and he let out a loud screech which was soon followed by the sound of the climaxing females. He pushed the last bit of his seed within Cara then withdrew happily. He nudged Cara's buttocks then stood on his legs. As she her self stood,he noticed his seed seeping down her leg and he felt a strange sense of acomplishment. "Go to the room, I'll be there soon." Cara stated,breathlessly. He nodded and climbed the vents of the ship. Many thoughts crossed his mind now. He loved Cara emotionally and sexually but there was thing missing, his children. He wanted to have his little pups with her. He wanted a family with her. Yes it was impossible but he wanted to try his hardest.


	10. Chapter 10

Cara looked over at Lana, her cheeks were flushed. Lana smiled slightly at her before saying "He is a pervert for a Xeno." Cara chuckled and nodded. "Yeah he is." she washed her body then turned off the water. She quickly dried off and tied the towel in jer hair before dressing into her nighy wear. "I'll see you tomorrow." Cara stated simply before leaving the showers. Her feet hit the metal floor with quiet slaps as she walked down the corridors. She sighed and nodded to the guards she passed. She entered her room and saw Four curled into a ball on the bed. She smiled at the sight and threw the towel in a nearby hamper. She brushed her hair then slipped into bed.

She was very tired and weak. She pet her sleeping Xeno and smiled at him. Cara couldn't help but feel more loving towards him. Smiling, she laid down and pulled the covers up to her neck and fell into a dreamless sleep. After what only seemed liked seconds, she was woken up by Chris. She stretched and smiled at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty." he murmured. Cara smiled back at him and stretched. "Mornin'." she replied. "You may wanna get dressed and eat breakfast quickly. We're going down to the planet today." He said with a grin. She smiled widely and swung her feet from the bed to the ground. Chris pulled her up and walked towards the door.

"We're leaving in 20." he added before exiting her room. Sighing, she threw on a white tank top and brown military pants. She put her hair into a pony tail and woke up the sleeping Xeno. "Come on Four." she murmured, shaking him gently. She slipped on the combat boots and tied them tightly. Four popped his head up and Cara grinned. "Come on bud." she said as she walked to the door. She opened it and Four dashed out. She laughed and walked to the dinning hall to heat up a little oatmeal. As she heated up her food, she searched for raw meat. Finally finding some, she tossed him a few. She grabbed her food and quickly ate. By the time her and Four reached them, they had just recieved their ear peices. Michael grinned when he saw her and tossed her an earpiece. She put it in her ear and looked at hin expectantly. "Give me a gun." she demanded.

He stared at her then sighed. He tossed her a pistol and then a larger gun. She put the pistol in a holster then held the larger gun. "You know how to use it, right?" he asked her,concerned. "I was trained how to use a gun at age six. I think I can handle myself Michael." she said. He sighed and nodded. "Alright. Our mission is to search for any surviors down on the surface and bring them back up." he looked at Four and hesitated before speaking. "He will be coming to help us." a few protested but, shut up inder Cara and his gazes. They headed towards a small ship and buckled up. Four sat beside Cara while she situated her self in the Co-Pilot seat.

She smiled at him then flipped some switches. "System check." She said as she put her mic on. She flipped even more switches and the faint hum of the engines were heard. "All systems functioning." She stated, flipping one last switch. Michael nodded and pressed a button which disbanded them from _Nostromo III_. Cara looked out the window with a large grin on her face. She loved how space looked. Her and Michael steered the craft while checking the equipment. "Decending into LSR118." Cara said turning a knob. Michael and her pushed the steering down and the ship pointed down and she typed in numbers. "Increasing speed." Michael looked at a gauge and nodded. The speed increased drastically as they entered the atmosphere of LSR118. Cara studied the gadgets then her eyes found the screen which told them them their descent rate and height. "Entering middle layer of atmosphere." She said quickly as she reflipped the switches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"1600 meters and downwards." Four cocked his head as he listened. He didn't understand much of what they saying. It was all to technical for him. He watched as the front of the ship looked as if it was on fire. He gribbed Cara's seat tightly and he bean seeing orange coming closer and closer. "1400 meters and closing!" his mate yelled. The place began shaking and in all honesty, he was not enjoying himself. He nudged Cara and she smiled warmly at him before returning her attention back to the screens. Four looked down and the whole place became dark,causing his sight to become like a heat reader.

He looked around and then everything seemed to slow down."1200-" a long pause then he saw Cara glance at the male known as Michael. "Brace yourselves, seems there's a bui-" he was interrupted by the ship scraping the top of a building and Four nearly toppled over at the sudden shake. He made a quiet screech and Cara turned to rub his head. "We've stopped moving. It looks like we're stuck so everyone be careful." she stated as she stand. "CO2 levels?" Jadelynn asks. "45%." Michael replies. Four looks as the humans get in some sort of protection.

He looked at Cara and cocked his head."They help us breathe." she states. He waits for them and when they open the ship door, Four jumps out and lands on a large metallic thing. Michael threw down a rope and they began climbing down. "I need a couple people to stay to repair the ship." There were murmurs then the last person descended the rope."Let's go. We need to find a way in." Four understood this and ran,searching for a good place to enter. He hesitated then used his tail to cut his hand. His blood dripped,creating a hole and he looked at the humans. They all hesitated so Cara came forth and wrapped a bandage around his hand. He looked at her and she smiled before attaching a rope to a nearby spike. She went down first and Four followed, crawling on the walla of the building.

*Sorry this chapter sucked... I'm updating one more time becuase of this chapter. This chapter sounded so much better in my head...*


	11. Chapter 11

Cara was amazed. The inside of the building seemed to be in perfect condition despite its neglect for the past 20 years. She hugged Four then let him go as she looked around. "This is amazing." she murmured. Michael chuckled and nodded. Cara flipped a cover that was on her arm and it revealed a tiny screen. "It seems this places is still generating oxygen... Has about 10 years left in her." she paused then reached down in the suit pocket and retrieved two circular items.

"What are those?" Chris asked as he made his way towards her. "Looks like mapping devices. All of you, check your pockets." they do and only Michael has another two. "Alright then. Press the center button and off they go." She said quietly as she pushed the center buttons on her mapping devices. They shot up and went seperate directions.

She grinned and looked down at the screen again which was now showing a 3D map. "Let's go left." she commanded. Four walked ahead of her and she chuckled at this. She looked up and studied the structures. "Michael, send Weyland a com that we are on LSR118." She said softly. He nodded and did so. 'If there are any survivors.. It'd be a miricale if they survived for 20 years..' she thought to herself.

15 minutes later-

Cara stopped walking and grinned. "Looks like a nice place to make base doesn't it?" she asked Michael who grinned in return. They began fixing the doors and put a code on them. Cara walked around the large area and found many rooms. She then found the research center. Cara looked at Four who walked ahead. She followed and entered the lab area. She picked up a file and paced around the room as she read it. _**Specimen number 16 , race is Xenomorph, gender is undetermined, report: Specimen 16 begins showing signs of uneasiness and discomfort 6/17/ 3005. Specimen 16 has become very violent and dangerous 6/23/3005.**_

Cara nibbled her lip. 'what were they doing to the Xeno?' she asked her self mentally. Sighing, she set the file and frowned, noticing a surgical table with metallic restraints. She walked over to it and the cuffs looked as if they were melted away with acid. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a punture in the metal slab, indicating that someone or something had peirced the metal. She scratched her head with confusion and left to choose a room. "Cara, stay here. A few of us are going on a scout." she heard on her ear piece. She grinned.

"Alright. How long?" she asked, pressing the ear piece. "We aren't sure yet." she paused for a moment then replied. "Alright, I'll keep the guns with me." She looked over at Four and smiled at him. "Come on, let's get situated." she opened up a door to find a living quarter. 'Must be where the scientists slept.' she thoughy. She set the guns down on a nearby table and shut the door when Four was in. She turned on a light and grinned. Either the building still had power or they had the generator running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four looked around the curiously as cara slipprd into something comfortable. He looked at her and saw she was almost completely bare. He hissed slightly and nudged her onto the bed, the urge to mate was growing. Cara giggled at this. "Come on Four, now is not the time." He ignored her and gently moved his claws up her side. She wiggled beneath him at this. He felt her hormones rising. He felt the wetness and he knew that she wanted him now. Suddenly, he was pushed onto his back, well as best as he could, and Cara climbed ontop of him. Her buttox was faced towards his face and she began stroking his shaft. Four saw her slit and brought his mouth to it, his inner jaw gently rubbing.

Four couldn't help but buck under her touch but what surprised him the most was when he felt moistness. He nudged her buttox and he saw her head bobbing up and down. Four purred softly at this but froze in place when a new sensation washed over him. Cara had began circiling around underneath the base of his tail. He was shockdd but it felt... Good. He began purring softly again and she stopped and turned around. He cocked his head at her and she slid her self onto his shaft. He felt a shiver run up him as this happened. Her tightness enveloped around his erect member. He ran his claws up her back and she leaned forward, her eyes closing. Her moans were heared as she moved down on his shaft.

He hissed and and bucked against her movements. Her juices slid down his shaft and his preejaculant poured within her. He felt amazing and it heloed even more when her toes went underneath his tail to the base. He didn't know what was happenjng but he loved the sensation. His hands creeped up to her breasts and he squeezed the hard nipples. Her moans grew louder and he was enjoying the sound. He bucked wildly and she moved in sync.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cara moaned as she rode him. She loved taking control for once but she was taken by surprise when he flipped her over and pulled out of her. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red and she watched as Four neared her slit. She pursed her lip then he used his inner jaw to rub against her. Cara moaned and closed her eyes. The feeling was amazing as he did that. She gasped when she felt Four doing what she had done to him. His claw circiled around the hole of her buttoxs. She moaned this. She gasped as she felt the tip of his member there. Here breathing sped and she looked behind herself at Four who was looking down. She was about to speak but an excrutiating pain radiated her body. She whimpered and held back a scream.. No, more like she couldn't scream.

Four began thrusting and with each thrust, the oain became less and less and his own screechjng became louder and louder. She gripped the sheets and her knees gave out. She could feel his member throbbing within her as he slowed. Her breathing was still fast and she knew what was coming. She moved away, having a little struggle to moving. She turned around and grabbed his shaft in her hand. She started of slowly as she jerked him but gradually went faster. Suddenly, Four let out a loud screech and his seed exploded over her face and chest. Cara was completely shocked at the amount that he produced. Four nudged neck and she looked around for something to wipe her face off. She stroked his head then found a towel hanging on a high rack. She wiped down then Four pulled her back to the bed and threw the blankets on them. He wrapped his tail around her and Cara smiled. "My alien." she whispered tiredly then drifted to sleep.

*I want to mention Xahraxs cuz this person is the one who gave me the ideas for this Cara and Four's sexual encounter... I hopr I did this alrighy but I'll work on it!*


End file.
